Confession of a vampire
by Semiramis-Audron
Summary: Ahem... my very first song fic a Digimon Dance of the vampires crossover thingy... err, working title: Moykun's song... see for yourself


Disclaimer: I do not own Dance of the vampires or Digimon.

Note: Ok have to say, this is my very first song fanfic thingy and I did it like I thoutgh it has to be done °°°... never thought I'd ever do one actually, especially not with Steve's very own song. But it just fit so well to Myotismon... °°° Somehow... So I dedicate this fanfic to Steve Barton, God bless you! We all miss you, please don't condemn me for this stupid fic!

And you others... Please review!

Endless appetite- (The) Confession of a Vampire

_It's dark, about midnight. There's a dim silhouette standing on top of the half destructed TV station, looking up into the greyish-black. Mist and storm clouds veil the sky. Lightning flashes and succinctly illuminates the individual._

_Myotismon's eyes regard the sky, jaded and dejected. His cape waves in a sudden gust. He closes his eyes and opens his mouth for a silent yell, but then sighs and shakes his head. As once more lightning strikes he opens his eyes again with decisiveness in his glance._

Well alright, no stars tonight  
The moon must hide, can't bear to see my face  
So many moons have passed  
So many suns gone down  
Too much blood under this building

Human- and Digiworld I've turned upside down. _He sighs deeply and begins to muse. Slowly he strides along the edge._

The skies were pure and the fields were green  
The fading summer, data seventeen  
The first time I ever drew blood  
She was such a beautiful and innocent 'mon  
She never knew my data was infected for good  
I fought to overcome my thirst, I thought I could  
But when I kissed her lips then I had no control  
And the Furiemons all ran wild

And when I grasped for life 'always Grisly-Winged  
The things for which I yearned  
I wish to be a Phoenixmon an' reduce to ashes  
But I have never burned!

I long to fly in total freedom  
And yet these holy chains keep dragging me down  
I want to be an Angemon or Apocalymon himself  
But I am nothing but a Digimon  
Longing for the things I can't have

And the split goes through my very soul  
It's a wound that never mends  
Our desires are elusive  
And the hunger never ends...

When Human world has drawn its final breath  
And extinguished all the lights  
There'll be nothing left  
But a lifeless wasteland  
And an endless appetite  
Nothing left but a soundless lightning  
And a ruthless appetite---

Genai's "daughter" let me in her room  
In data thirty-two  
To love me was her doom  
With her silken blood I wrote a poem of love  
upon her ivory skin  
And the bashful page of Piedmon the Great  
in sector eighteen thirteen he stood at the gate  
When I recall his body I can't help but think  
To consume it was a sin

So many victims washing on the shores  
A dark ocean of pure tears  
So many please for mercy, howls of pain  
Intoxicating fears

I used my data just like a bandage  
I used their data just like a wound  
And I'll never know where they disappeared  
But I can see them rising up and out my memories now  
Just like the Deamons rising up from a tomb

And there's no way ever to apologize  
Repent or make amends  
No release and no redemption  
The hunger never ends

There are those who believe in science

'n those who believe in sincerity  
There are those who believe in bravery and hope  
Or in love and matters of reliability  
There are those who believe in DigiDestined  
In crests and friendship  
In hell and in heaven  
The powers of darkness  
The assumption of the light  
But I believe in just one God  
That of endless and insatiable  
Immoral and destructible  
And all consuming appetite! _He slams his fists against a wall and takes a deep breath to calm himself down._

There's a prediction that I now will make  
And I'm sure I will be right:  
When the next millennium finally comes  
The God most worshiped in this world  
Will be the God of APPETITE! _He spreads his cape like ominous wings, the lightning in his back illumines his dark shape. He breathes deeply. He glares disdainful and plunges down to earth... finally he digivolves to VenomMyotismon. _


End file.
